loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Betty Quinlan/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171105152237
1.The fact that you're defending a fictional character by pretending that you are the character is both childish and foolish.It's hard to take your opinion seriously. 2. Age is never an excuse.EVER.Doesn't matter that Cindy's 10.And most 10 year olds don't act like how she does. 3. Not everyone's going to like every fictional character.And some have valid reasons to not liking them.Unless that person is down right degrading and bashing that character and the people who like them,get over it and move on. 4. Unlike Cindy,Betty never was rude or yelled at Jimmy.She was sweet and polite,never getting impatient towards him.She was supportive and believed he could solve the problems.Cindy would snap at Jimmy if he messed up or would blame him. 5. In Vanishing Act,Cindy got possesive over Jimmy and jealous of Betty,despite him not being with either one.Cindy snapped and picked a fight with Betty and said that it was her fault Jimmy was ga-ga over her.And what did Betty do?She pulled Cindy aside and told her to stay out of her face and that Jimmy was all hers.Why?Because Betty didn't want a childish fight over some guy.She avoided conflict and gave up on Jimmy.As for Cindy,she looked it as "Hey,now I can finally snag this man.Win for me!" 6. Cindy is a hot headed,bossy,feminst,who constantly wants things her way.She always feels the need to show female dominance and prove that girls are better than guys.She has a rivalry with Jimmy and yeah,she develops a crush,but it's a possessive crush.Did you even bother to click the link in the description of Cindy's Valentine song?All it's about is Cindy having a boyfriend who she treats like a slave,having him do her homework,honor and obey her,using him as a punching bag,teach him that "Cindy is supreme,"slapping him for talking back,having him clean her house till it glimmers and it gleams,and if he even does one thing wrong,he's out the door.Does THAT sound like a good character? 7.And by the way,you sound just like those "nice guys" who believe that since you're a good friend to someone,they owe it to you and HAVE to return the feelings.That's bull.There was nothing wrong with Jimmy having feelings for Betty and not Cindy. Also,I don't know if that whole backstory thing is true,considering I don't remember it being mentioned in the show and I haven't seen it in forever.But from how it seems,you made all that up as part of your headcanon in order to defend Cindy.Again,that's childish and immature.And considering you just joined this week,I have a feeling you made this account simply to comment on this stamp and go around defending Cindy as if she's the greatest character ever made. And one more thing. Stop ignoring Cindy's flaws and making them out to be Jimmy's fault. Stop using the excuse,"He didn't return Cindy's feelings and broke her heart."They never liked each other in the beginning and were rivals,not Cindy being love stricken to Jimmy.Stop making it out to be that Cindy was an innocent,heart broken,tortured soul.She was hot headed,bossy,and possessive over Jimmy.